Cellular telephones, commonly referred to as cell phones have the ability to facilitate three way conference calling. Cell phones are usually on a use plan that involves charges per minute. When a call is placed between cell phones, each phone incurs a per minute charge. When a third cell phone is added to form a three way conference call, the cell phone adding the third cell phone is charged additional minutes, and the third cell phone is also charged minutes, essentially doubling the cost, while only adding one cell phone. In other words, there are four charges for minutes accumulating for a three way call as opposed to only two charges for minutes for a call between two cell phones. In addition, cellular telephone plans commonly limit the number of callers to three in a conference call.